Lorenzo Stronghart
Lorenzo Monteiro Stronghart is an average height (160 cm) thirteen year old with light tan skin and a thin build with a few muscles. He has dark brown eyes and straight black hair that goes all the way to the middle of his back. More often than not, he'll be seen wearing his Ravenclaw robes over his school uniform, along with his pointy hat and his silver bracelet. Except when he's on a broom, when he discard his hat to wear flight gloves and goggles instead. As of recently, he has acquired to tattoos on his right hand, the Aries symbol in the back of it, and the Cancer symbol in his palm. Personality Lorenzo is a very cheerful and kind fellow, always doing his best to look happy, think optimistically and be polite towards other, worrying that they'll feel uncomfortable or bear any feelings of dislike towards him. He is also very concerned about doing things right, avoiding rule breaking as he hate being scolded by those he look up too (professors and older people in general) and looking up for good behaviour/achievements rewards such as house-points, someone's approval or simply not hurting himself or getting in trouble. Even though he was raised by two wizards, he is very careful and a bit of a scaredy-cat, often being the one in the group that suggests they leave some place or go find a professor/older student. As a Ravenclaw, he can be very creative and eager to learn, especially spellcasting, his favourite thing about magic. He is also very proud of his house and worries about house-points. When angered he can be insensitive and impulsive, acting arrogantly and bossing people around, showing his egoistical side. He tends to regret these actions when calm. Biography Lorenzo is the only child of the muggleborn Elizabete Monteiro Stronghart and the pureblood Frank Wesshold Stronghart. They are both magizoologists and have met on a working trip Frank had made to Brazil, where they now live.He was raised speaking both portuguese and english, and often made trips to the UK to see his father's family, specially his grandfather Fredericksen. Elizabeth is very proud of being a muggleborn and thinks very highly of muggle knowledge and way of living, as such, she has never abandoned many muggle habits and has muggle friends, since they live near a regular muggle town (same can be said of Frank since they are married now). Because of this Lorenzo was educated in muggle schools throughout his entire childhood, having many muggle friends and being used to muggle technology, (having himself a television, a computer, some videogames and some other muggle articles). On the age of 10, his parents let him choose between Castelobruxo and Hogwarts, the schools they had respectively attended. Thinking that Castelobruxo would me much more dangerous, he chose the european school. Boy, was he wrong. At Hogwarts Lorenzo's first year was very hard for him since a student was murdered inside the school and other students kept getting injuries frequently. This made him very tense throughout the entire year, usually afraid to walk alone and spending most time in crowded areas he deemed safe (like his commonroom, the Great Hall or close to Professor's Office). This aside, it was also the year he fell in deeper love with magic, admiring all it's possibilities and defining Charms as his favourite subject and spellcasting as his favourite branch of magic, while also discovering he was terrible at potions, like he expected, but not so bad at herbology. By the end of the year, due to their mutual friendship with troublesome kid Terrance Pine, Lorenzo got close to Maverick Amaturo, another Ravenclaw from the same year as him. Unfortunately, Maverick had some big problems back in his house, what led to him needing to spend the summer break in Lorenzo's house, that's when they became really close, with Lorenzo seeing him as a brother, now. Because of all the dramatic events that happened at Hogwarts during his first year, Lorenzo's parents offered to take him off the school and try to transfer him to Castelobruxo or homeschool him if the brazilian school didn't accept him. He really considered it, but ultimatey decided to stay at Hogwarts, looking at all the amazing things he had learned and all the incredible people he had met (frankly, some of the students there might be more able than some adult wizards, defeating ghosts and reincarnating evil demon-witches), however, he set a condition to himself: he would only stay at Hogwarts if he started being braver! While, of course, not abdicating on being careful and prudent (after all, he is ''a Ravenclaw). On his '''second year '''Lorenzo started to practice fly, in order to better enjoy the good things Hogwarts had to offer and thinking that it would help him be braver. He discored he loved it and intensely practiced it until the end of the year, he also made much more friends, specially among the first years and discovered an even more inconsequent and angry side of Maverick that worries, annoys and sometimes even hurt him. Close to the end of the year, however, they had a talk and Maverick's attitude towards his friend changed to better again. After Ivan supposed him and Mav were a couple, Lorenzo had a weird talk with his friend that made things awkward between them, at least for Lorenzo. After a long time of awkward situations, Maverick and Lorenzo confessed their love for each other over the summer and started to date. On his first day as a '''third year', Lorenzo flew all the way from Platform 9 ¾ to the Hogsmeade Station on the Nimbus 2001 his boyfriend gave him, nearing their arrival at the station, the boy had to face a storm. All this made him very confident and proud of his broom skills. From half the second term onwards, Lorenzo became very interested at spellcrafting, mostly because of his Magical Theory class, where they studied it. Closer to the end of the year, Lorenzo finally went to Desmond to get a tattoo he had asked on the previous year. Lorenzo's third year was important for him to build more trust on himself and to strenghten his relationship with Maverick, no other big event happened, except at the end of it, when Maverick's father died and Lorenzo's parents offered to deal with the legal stuff, ultimately adopting Maverick. Gallery A small gallery composed mostly of art made by the amazing Model Hogwarts artists! Thank you all so much for your art, I love them all and I love you all. Lorenzo Stronghart.jpg | First reference for Lorenzo appearance in his first year. Lorenzo Stronghart 1.png | Lorenzo in his first year as drawn by Meryl. Lorenzo Stronghart 2 (Colourful).png | Lorenzo by the end of his first year when he cast Colovaria on his hair multiple times. Lorenzo Stronghart 4.png | Lorenzo's picture for Estelle's column in the Herald: Humans of Hogwarts. Guilty Lorenzo (Pom).jpg | Second year Lorenzo when he thought helping Cora with his evil schemes would somehow be a good idea. Drawn by Pam! Pom and Enzo (Pam).jpg | The day Pam invited Lorenzo for a dance and he was completely awkward, in his second year. Lorenzo Stronghart 14 (Pam) with his bracelet.jpg | Lorenzo in his third year, LINES version. Lorenzo Stronghart 15 (Pam) with his bracelet (colourful).jpg | Colourful version, both drawn by Pam. Lorenzo Stronghart 6 (Pom).jpg | Pam's first art of Lorenzo. <3 Lorenzo Stronghart 7 (Sunny).jpg | Lorenzo through Sunny's eyes. Lorenzo Stronghart 10-0.jpg | First sketch of Lorenzo by Layla. Lorenzo Stronghart 12 (Mio).png | Amazing Lorenzo art by Mio. Lorenzo Stronghart 13 (Layla).jpg | Second depiction of Lorenzo by Layla. Lorenzo and mav.jpg | Not so distant future, drawn by Layla! Magic Boy Lorenzo (Layla).png | AU Lorenzo, drawn by Layla. Lorenzo's Wand (Layla).jpg | Layla's first idea for Lorenzo's wand. Lorenzo's Wand (Layla).png | Layla's last idea for Lorenzo's wand. First art is an edit made by me, original art can be found here. Category:Flight TA Category:Ravenclaws Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Class of 2024